Compréhension
by junon2
Summary: Derek réalise à quel point il peut être important pour Stiles et voit leur relation sous un autre angle. Spoiler S1 épisode 9. pré-slash. POV Derek.


**Compréhension**

**Auteur :** junon2/Calli attha

**Correctrice : **Miyakano

**Paring :** Stiles Stilinski et Derek Hale

**Genre :** philosophique, relation et limite si vous voulez pré-slash

**Rating :** k

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent aux créateurs et réalisateur de** Teen Wolf **(Jeff Davis) sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en partie puisque c'est ma vision des choses.

**Résumé :** Derek réalise à quel point il peut être important pour Stiles et voit leur relation sous un autre angle.

**Note de l'auteur :** Simple chapitre. C'est cette scène qui m'a fait reprendre l'envie d'écrire, parce que le regard que jette Derek à Stiles à ce moment-là est rempli de tant de choses inexploitées ! Pour moi, leur relation change à partir de là. Du coup, ayant revu l'épisode aujourd'hui, je le mets enfin par écrit.

**Avertissement :** spoiler saison 1 épisode 9.

* * *

La surprise et une étrange chaleur s'étaient installées en lui. Derek n'avait plus l'habitude d'être important pour quelqu'un, ou de recevoir de l'intérêt sincère. Parce que Stiles n'y gagnait rien à faire passer son problème avant le plaisir de jouer. Le Lycanthrope n'offrait pas sa confiance ni son attachement à beaucoup de monde, en dehors de Laura. Oui, pour elle, il avait abandonné sa vie new-yorkaise et était prêt à mourir face à l'Alpha pour la venger... Mais c'était sa sœur, sa meute. En dehors, il restait un mec insaisissable et distant... Il pouvait être dragueur, faussement amical certes, mais rien qui tienne du véritable attachement. Et il détestait devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. Hors là, il était pris au dépourvu. Parce que Stiles le faisait passer avant son match, alors qu'il n'en avait aucune raison. Le regard surpris ne quittait pas les traits sérieux de l'adolescent. Pourquoi agissait-il comme cela ?

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir été sympathique ni ouvert avec l'adolescent. Bien au contraire, autant il se montrait patient et essayait d'arranger les choses avec Scott, autant il tentait d'éloigner Stiles. Parce qu'il était humain. Parce qu'il ne savait plus faire confiance aux Humains depuis son aventure avec Kate, sauf pour s'amuser un peu et passer du bon temps. Mais Stiles s'invitait dans tout et s'imposait comme une aide utile à sa manière. Il semblait impossible de le détacher de Scott, aussi Derek avait-il accepté de faire avec... Et puis peut-être que le fils du shérif pouvait être utile ? C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait attendu dans sa chambre cet après-midi. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas poliment demandé, c'était plutôt froid et autoritaire... Et étrangement, Stiles n'avait pas rechigné à l'aider, même si pour cela il s'était un peu joué de lui et de son physique. Mais au fond, cela avait payé alors pouvait-il réellement lui en vouloir ?

Il savait que l'adolescent était fier de son match et de jouer pour la première fois. Il savait que c'était important pour lui, et son père. Il avait été présent lors de leur embrassade et conversation. Alors pourquoi Stiles le faisait passer avant cela ? Ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre ou pas réellement au point d'avoir de l'importance pour l'humain. Pourtant, Stiles était là avec lui devant l'hôpital. Il était au téléphone avec Scott, pour cette histoire de pendentif et il était prêt à aller vérifier ce qu'ils avaient trouvé... Parce que Derek était toujours un fugitif. Il allait rater son match. Il le savait quoiqu'il dise à Scott. Mais il ne semblait pas regretter son choix. Et Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sacrifiait pour lui... C'était juste tellement inhabituel. Mais ça réchauffait son être et lui faisait quelque part plaisir.

Pourtant, même si une part de lui voulait le remercier, il en fut incapable. Derek se contenta d'agir comme toujours avec une réplique cinglante sur le fait que Stiles n'y arriverait jamais. Et puis une vengeance personnelle pour ce que Stiles lui avait fait faire mais aussi à cause de ce qu'il éveillait en lui de trop agréable. Il refusait qu'un sentiment positif bouffe sa colère habituelle ou mette en danger ce qu'il avait. L'adolescent ne méritait sûrement pas de se prendre son volant. Mais Derek calcula suffisamment son coup pour ne pas réellement le blesser. Ensuite, incapable de soutenir la présence de l'humain plus longtemps il lui donna l'ordre d'y aller. Et Stiles obéit sagement en pestant silencieusement. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé entre eux, mais Derek était sûr que lui seul l'avait compris.

Une fois seul, Derek s'autorisa à sourire doucement. Stiles avait vraiment l'art de s'incruster durablement dans la vie des gens. En tout cas, il ne verrait plus jamais l'adolescent de la même manière. Étrangement, leur relation avait changée en quelques petites secondes. Le Lycanthrope savait qu'il veillerait sur l'humain maintenant, qu'il commencerait à lui faire tout doucement confiance. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas du jour au lendemain devenir sympathique et aimable, voir ouvert avec lui. C'était loin d'être dans sa nature. Mais il offrait une autre place à Stiles que celle de boulet collé à son meilleur ami. Parce qu'il avait su éveiller certaines choses en lui qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir en si peu de mots : intérêt, reconnaissance, importance, attachement, instinct de protection... Les divers sentiments s'entremêlaient et le rendaient presque heureux.

Il ne savait pas ce que serait Stiles pour lui. Il ignorait jusqu'où il était prêt à s'investir ou même quel sentiment sur le long terme l'adolescent ferait réellement naître en lui. Mais il se savait attaché et Stiles était maintenant comme un membre de sa meute. Certes le plus fragile, mais pas le moins important loin de là. Pour le reste, il verrait plus tard quand il connaîtrait mieux le plus jeune...

* * *

Et fini ! C'était le moment de faiblesse de Derek... Bureau des réclamations... Enfin maintenant vous connaissez le lieu !


End file.
